The Spirit Dragon
by Vampress6
Summary: Pegasus heads over to domino city to help Kaiba organize a tournament, he hears that there is a circus in town so he decides to head over, but when he gets there he gets more than he bargained for when he decides to help a dragon. Crap summery story is better,hopefully. Pairings Main:MarikxMalik Side:BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi, KaibaxJoey Slight:YamixMalik, BakuraxMalik, BakuraxMarik
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a new story that i have been working on, and it is another bronzesipping (Yay, my favourate pairing) so if anyone has something to ask about this don't hesitate. Thanks :)**

* * *

(Flash back in someone's mind)

_Why am I here? What is my purpose in life? Why am I cursed with these horrid scars on my back? I feel so alone, I just want to be accepted, I want to be a normal human._

(A week before)

It was bright sunny day at Duelist Kingdom (AN: as always, since when does it ever rain?) Pegasus was in his office, doing the usual businesses.

Croquet walks into the room and walks up to the desk that Pegasus is behind "Sir the cards have came in as you requested"

Pegasus looks up from what he was doing "all of them?" he raises one eye while asking.

"Yes sir" he gives the cards to Pegasus who looks at them one at a time and the smirk turns into a natural smile (AN: which is weird, since he never really does that) he lays out the cards neatly to get a better view of them.

"Great work" just as he was about to say something else the business phone rings "hello this is Pegasus?"

"Pegasus don't you ever look at your phone anymore?" came a rather irritated voice from the other end of the phone.

"Aaaaaah Kaiba-boy, how can I help you on this rather _fine,_ pleasant day?" He replies in an exited way

Changing into his business voice and ignoring the comment, Kaiba replies "I was wondering if you could help me promote the new tournament that I will be hosting in a few months?"

"Ah you caught me just in time, I was actually going to call you to see if you would help me promote the new cards I've just created, I have an idea, how about I give the cards away to the winners of your tournament?"

"I think that may be negotiable, how about we discuss this at my company, then we can talk more on the details?"

"Very well, I shall be in Domino City within a day or so"

"Fine then, I will send a limousine out for you so it can bring you to Kaiba Corp"

"That's fine Mr. Kaiba I will see you then" Pegasus hangs up afterwards and asks one of his servants to pack some of his bags for the trip, he knew he would have to stay for the tournament, and that would take several months along with the planning, so he would have to book a room to stay in while he was there. After he made all the arrangements he left his office, went down the stairs and into the hall, he noticed that all his bags were there and that Roland and Croquet were standing there as well, he supposed they had to come along so they could guard him and make sure nothing bad happens. He nodded to them and they nodded back, they grabbed his bags and took them to his private jet, Pegasus looked back at his castle one last time then shut the doors and made his way to the helicopter, to begin his journey to Domino City.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Domino City)

Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his mansion's study, working until he noticed, is office door opening, he didn't bother looking up because he knew who it was, because it was the only person he'd allow in without knocking, it was…

"Mokuba what do you want" He said nicely

"I just wondered if I could talk to you for a bit since I don't have anything else to do" He replied while taking a seat on one of the sofas that was in the study.

Kaiba sighed "Mokuba I'm really busy at the minute, I've got a lot of work to do." While Kaiba was talking Mokuba decided to turn the T.V on since he knew it was pointless to argue, so he just sat there and listened and only replied when needed.

"Look, I'm sorry Mokki I'm just really stressed out at the minute, I have a ton of things to do as well as organize that tournament with Pegasus and it doesn't help when…" He was cut off by Mokuba

"Wait a sec Pegasus is coming here" Mokuba said while gapping like a fish.

Kaiba let out a small laugh "Close your mouth Mokuba your not a codfish" Mokuba suddenly closed his mouth.

"I'm sorry I just can't stand him" Mokuba let out a puff of breath"

"Don't worry Mokki I still don't trust him as well, but he has been a big help with most of these tournaments, plus for this next tournament he will be handing out three new cards to the winners, and I really want to know what is so special about these three cards" He started to get a little frustrated.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa relax Seto you're getting frustrated again" He said while running up to him

"Calm down I'm fine" He sighed, and then held his hand out to his brother who took it, Kaiba pulled Mokuba towards him so he could sit on his lap.

"Where would I be without you Mokki?" He sighed while hugging his brother

"Um, locked in your office while you work yourself to death" He answered

Kaiba laughed at that "Yea probably, I really think I should take a day off"

"Yea you should. Hey I have an idea why don't we go to the circus that's in town" He asked excitedly.

Kaiba cocked his head to the side "There's a circus in town?"

Mokuba had to laugh at that "Where on earth have you been? Of course there's a circus it was in the newspaper yesterday"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Sure why the hell not, when is it?"

"Err I think its next week, unless it's sometime this week, I'm not really sure I guess I'll have to wait for the flyers and find out then"

"Sounds good to me, also why don't you go watch the T.V while I finish up in here and then we can head out for some lunch?"

Mokuba squealed "Ok" He jumped of his brother's lap and ran for the sofa, then dived on it, Kaiba let out a small laugh then got back to work.

* * *

As Kaiba had finished the rest of his work he looked at the clock and realized he should at least get a few hours sleep, he looked over to the sofa and found Mokuba fast asleep and curled up, he had completely forgot that they were supposed to have gone out for lunch but they could do that tomorrow. He walked over to Mokuba and picked him up gently, and took him to his room; he pulled back the covers and laid him down. He pulled the covers over him and whispered good night to him before leaving the room and heading back to his own, he got dressed into his own pajamas and got into bed for a good night sleep.

* * *

Kaiba woke up the next morning to somebody jumping on his bed.

"Big brother, wake up" Shouted Mokuba

"Aaaaaaaaaaah" He screamed while falling out of the bed, "Oomph'

"Hahahaa, oh my, that was hilarious" Mokuba laughs while falling of the bed himself "Waaaaaa"

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before they both start laughing.

"Ok what the hell just happened" Kaiba said after he calmed down.

"No idea" Mokuba sat up and helped detangle his brother from the bed cover.

"What did you want anyway, because you must have wanted something if you had to scare the living daylights out of me" He said while sitting on his bed

"Yea sorry about that, I was just wondering if we could go out for breakfast today" Mokuba sighed, while lying on the bed.

"Of course we can, since yesterday we forgot to go out for dinner" He rubbed his head while getting up off the bed and walking towards his built in wardrobe.

"Also could we go out for dinner as well" Mokuba sat up and looked towards his brother.

Kaiba looked behind him to look at his brother, after a few minutes he nodded "Yea course we could, but I have to have that meeting with Pegasus first and that might take a while" he turned his head back to carry on looking through his wardrobe.

"Ok then," He hoped of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door "I'll go get dressed now since I fell asleep in my clothes"

"See you in ten minutes" He said while hearing the door close.

After they both showered and got dressed they met in the entrance hall. Mokuba grabbed his coat and followed his brother outside and into the limo. They spoke the whole way there, and there topic was mostly about the tournament and the circus. Kaiba wasn't really excited about the circus because it wasn't really his thing but if it made Mokuba happy then he was happy. In no time at all they reached the café, Mokuba near enough ran out of the limo because he was so hungry.

"Whoa, Whoa Mokuba there's no need to rush" Kaiba smirked

"Sorry" He looked down sheepishly

Kaiba shakes his head and beckons Mokuba to follow him inside. When they entered they found a table in the corner next to a window, Mokuba took the window seat and Kaiba took the one opposite him. They both sat and talked for a bit until someone came to serve them.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba what can I get you?" Said the waitress

"I'll have blueberry waffles" Said Mokuba

"Err just eggs and bacon" Said Kaiba

"Ok then I'll be with them soon" she said then walked away

They both carried on talking until there breakfast arrived. When it arrived they thanked the waitress and ate there breakfast, sometimes they made conversation and sometimes they didn't. While they ate Kaiba was wondering when Pegasus would turn up.

* * *

Pegasus's plane landed in Domino City the following morning around 10am. When he left the plane he noticed the limo that Kaiba sent for him, he grabbed his luggage and put them in the limo, he climbed inside and the driver took him to his hotel room. On his way there he looked out of the window to admire the scenery of Domino and in no time at all they arrived. When they got there the driver grabbed his stuff and took them inside, Pegasus got the key and they both went to the top floor which happened to be the penthouse. After dropping his stuff off, he headed over to Kaiba Corp for the meeting. When they arrived Pegasus got out and headed inside and over to the reception desk, he asked if Kaiba was in yet but she said he wasn't, so he decided to wait in the lobby for him. He had a pretty good idea where he was, he was probably taking his brother to breakfast and spending some time with him. While he sat waiting he started to get a little peckish and all of a sudden he notices a vending machine right next to him, "_huh I wonder where that came from" _he thought he shrugs his shoulders then goes to see what there is "_hmm I haven't had anything sweet in a while so" _he decides to get a chocolate bar since he can't remember the last time he had one. After he gets it he sits back down and eats it, he takes a bite then has a dreamy expression onhis face, he can't remember the last time he tasted something really sweet, he takes another bite but savers it, just as he is about to take a third he notices the door open, he turns his head to see who it was but just stares, it was Kaiba and Mokuba. This was an awkward moment for them, Kaiba and Mokuba in mid conversation, pausing to notice Pegasus and Pegasus sitting in one of the chairs with his mouth half open with a chocolate bar near it. After a few more awkward minutes Pegasus moves the bar away from his mouth before speaking to Kaiba in a civil way.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah my dear friend Kaiba boy how lovely to see you again" Err ok then not so civil. He squeals like a five year old while walking up to him to do handshakes with each other, almost to the part where poor Kaila's' hand was about to drop off..

"BLOODY HELL PEGASUS" Kaiba shrieks after nearly being bowled over by him

"Aw looks like my friend needs a hug" He coos

"I'm not a very huggy person" He's feeling freaked out at the minute

"Well then how about a kiss"

"WHAT THE HELL PEGASUS" he shouts feeling revolted

"Hahahaa, I was only joking" He laughs

"Well that's not something to joke about" He puffs out angrily

"Ok then I'm sorry, let's just forget that happened and sort this tournament plan out then"

"Yes we should"

"Ok I'm going to pretend nothing happened, also can I have that chocolate bar" Asks Mokuba

"Shut up Mokuba" Kaiba says nicely

"Ok"

As they made their way through the lobby and up to Kaiba's office Pegasus couldn't help but look around the place, it had been ages since he last came here and he wanted to know if the place had change or just had a little upgrade.

However Kaiba wasn't happy with it "don't even think about it Pegasus" he growled.

"Relax Kaiba boy, I wouldn't dream of doing it again, I was just looking around to see if you've done an improvement, no offence but it looks a bit too blunt for my taste, why don't you put something fun in here for once instead of it being nearly all white?"

"Because I'm running a company not some kids play ground or nursery"

"Wow you really do need to get laid" Pegasus snickered

Kaiba growled while trying with all his might not o kill Pegasus right there "Seto what does he mean 'you need to get laid'" Mokuba asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, also don't ever say the 'L' word again do you understand me?"

"Yes big brother"

Pegasus made a slight gagging noise with his finger near his mouth but dropped it when Kaiba gave him a death glare, as they got near the door Kaiba turned towards Mokuba "Mokuba why don't you go find…Yugi" he spat out the word out like venom "and stay there until I'm done with the meeting"

"Ok big brother, see you later" he waved at them before running off in the opposite direction.

"Oh so you trust Yugi boy then?" Pegasus grinned like he knew Kaiba's dirty little secret.

"No I don't, but Mokuba seems to be friends with them now that he's in high school, and though I'll never admit it out loud I'd prefer him with _Yugi _and his friends than anyone else"

"I probably done the same thing if I was in your place" Pegasus mumbled mostly to himself "anyway can we get on with the meeting please I have to go somewhere else before the day is over" he thumbed towards the meeting room and the clock to prove his point.

Instead of saying anything Kaiba opened the glass door and allowed Pegasus to go in first with him second, Kaiba sat in his seat behind the desk while Pegasus sat on the chair on the other side of the desk opposite to Kaiba.

"Ok then" Kaiba started saying while leaning slightly forward till he was leaning on his arms "let's get started"

* * *

Several hours later Kaiba and Pegasus left the room, they had just finished the plans on what was going to happen in Kaiba land, what was going to be there that wasn't normally and what was going where.

"We'll discuss the rest tomorrow at midday sharp"

"Very well Kaiba boy, now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with Yugi boy"

"If you're going to do that then could you tell Mokuba to come home? I'll send two limousines out with you so the other one can take Mokuba, you can have the other"

"Wow so you do trust me to be near your dear brother Kaiba boy" Pegasus smirked

"If Yugi's there then I know that he's safe, I still don't trust you" he said as he walked off in another direction.

Pegasus just shrugged and walked to the offices' entrance, to be honest he wasn't happy at all, it was a good thing he got grades for being the best actor otherwise people would notice and bug him to no end to see what was wrong with him, as he walked into the limo he began to think about the future, which was weird for him since this was the first time it happened after the incident of his wife, he realized that he wanted to have a son, so he could teach him, let him take over the company and most of all so he could learn to love again, since he really didn't want to get married again he would adopt one, this world was already full enough, might as well help those less fortunate, at least it would be one good sin he did in his life.

"Mr. Pegasus, where are we going?" the driver said making Pegasus come out of his daydream

"Make a stop at Mr. Motos house; I need to have a word with Yugi boy, also please tell the other driver to follow us since Mokuba's there as well"

"Yes Mr. Pegasus" he radioed the other driver then drove off to Yugis' house.

* * *

"Yugi, could you put these boxes in the cellar please?" called a voice

"In a moment Grandpa" replied the voice that belonged to Yugi "as I was saying Mokuba if you do it this way then you'll get the answer straight away, alright Mokuba?"

"I guess so" Mokuba replied while dropping his head down _HONK! HONK! _"Looks like my brother wants me home now, thanks Yugi, I appreciate it" he said as he got up

"Any time Mokuba, you know you're always welcome here if you need help"

Meanwhile downstairs Grandpa was finishing ordering the new games to help increase his business when the bell rang "good afternoon can I help" he turns round to see who it is, unfortunately he wasn't expecting this particular person "you"

Pegasus just smiles at him, in a most comforting way "Ah mister Mouto good to see you back on your feet from our… past circumstances" he moves his arm forward for a handshake.

"Same here Mister Pegasus" Granddad takes the hand and shakes it firmly "and what brings you here on this fine day?" Even though he was a little upset from when Pegasus sealed his soul into a card he could never stay mad for long, especially when he learnt why Pegasus did what he did and that he was under the influence of a Millennium item.

"I came here for two reasons, first I was told to get Mokuba so he could go back home since it's almost 6pm" he turned his smile into a slight smirk.

Just as he said that there was a slight banging noise coming from the stairs and getting louder, so it was obvious that someone was coming downstairs, which turned out to be Mokuba with Yugi behind him, but when he saw Pegasus he froze gaping at him.

"Ah Mokuba, your brother just asked me to tell you that you should be going home now"

"Ok sir, thanks for today Yugi, same time tomorrow?" he turns to ask Yugi

"Yeah, sure, ok" Yugi smiled back.

Mokuba waved and Yugi waved back before leaving through the front door with the bell ringing

"Mister Pegasus, sir what brings you here?" Yugi asks after a while of awkward silence

"Well Yugi boy that is the second reason why I'm here as I explained to your granddaddy here" he pointed to Yugi granddad who was still a little unsure of Pegasus.

"And that would be?"

"I have a business proposition for you both and I would like to discuss the matter over dinner at the" he tilted his head as he thought "Fukuzushi I believe it is called" (1)

Yugi and Granddad looked at each other dumb struck, Fukuzushi was a famous restaurant in Tokyo, only the richest people were able to afford a reservation, Yugi turned towards Pegasus "what's the catch?"

"No catch I assure you Yugi boy, like I said, it's a business proposition, so shall we?" he gestures them to move first, seeing as they didn't have much of a choice and there was a risk of being forcibly removed from their home, they walked out of the building quietly and into the limo waiting for them.

After Pegasus got in it was an awkward silence till they got to the Restaurant, the driver got out first and opened the door on Pegasus side, allowing him to go first, then Yugi and then his grandpa last.

They both walked behind Pegasus and stayed behind him as he was talking to the hostess "I made a reservation here, under the name of Maxi million Pegasus"

The hostess looked at the list she was hold while scanning it "lets see here" she mumbled a few times "ah ha, here were, follow me Mr. Pegasus, I'll show you to your table"

She moved away from the counter and gestured them to follow with her finger, Yugi and his granddad were a little uneasy (AN even though he's the king of games he's still shy round a large crowd) she past a few tables till they came to a table that was for away from the others

"I apologize for this but it will take some time before someone will come to take your order" the hostess said before turning to leave.

As they saw her move away from them Yugi immediately asked "so what do you want Pegasus?"

Pegasus leaned forward so his arms were on the table holding both his hands together "I have a business proposition for you both, are you interested into what it is?"

Yugi and granddad looked at each other, like they were talking telepathically then looked back at Pegasus "we're listening"

Pegasus once again smirked and leaned forward so his arms were pressed against the table "alright then, first of all I would like to say is that there is going to be a tournament soon and I would like you Yugi boy to help me with a charity run within the tournament"

Yugi just looked at him before saying "what kind of tournament?"

"A card game tournament hosted by Kaiba boy himself" he smirked again.

Yugi eyes went wide then shrunk back again "that's very fine but what's it have to do with me?"

"I thought that whoever raises the most amount of money and gets to the finals of the tournament they have the privilege of dueling you Yugi boy"

"And how does this help my granddad exactly?"

Once again Pegasus smirked "I have some new cards ready to be sold and used in the tournament, and since your granddaddy here is the only person I know that sells these kinds of things as well as toys I thought it would be nice"

"For once" granddad mumbled, thankfully Pegasus never heard it

"Plus it would also help with the business, I've also decided that you will sell the cards in the gift shop in the Kaiba boy's theme park and keep the money that you sell when the tournament is over, how does that sound?" before they could both answer his phone went off, he looked at it and saw that it was Kaiba "I'll leave it to you both at the moment, you until I've finished this phone call" and with that he left the table and went outside the restaurant after telling the hostess that he would be outside taking a phone call and that he would be back inside shortly "ah Kaiba boy I was just about to call you"

"Yeah alright, first of…thank you for not hurting my brother" Pegasus could tell Kaiba was using all his strength not to vomit while saying 'thank you' to him

"Your welcome, also I have a big idea just now, how about we do a charity event and the winner gets to duel Yugi as the prize, I also said that his granddad could sell cards in the gift shop only for the tournament and take his profit home" he smiled at his bright idea

He could hear Kaiba making a slight choking sound at the mention of Yugi's name, and Pegasus couldn't resist a smirk "that could work, has Mr. Mouto agreed to the conditions?"

Pegasus looked into the window and could see both of them deep in a conversation "I have a feeling they will, it is for charity after all and Yugi boy is one of those people who just can't say 'no'" he smiled at the thought.

"That's true" he paused for a moment "alright you are allowed to do this charity drive but you are to do most of it yourself just like I will for my tournament agreed?"

"Agreed" he looked back into the window to see that both Mouto's had finished their conversation "I must go now because they are both done, until tomorrow Kaiba boy" he ended the conversation before Kaiba could say anything, he walked back into the restaurant and sat back down opposite of Yugi and his granddad just as a waitress came up to them with a pen and pad in both of her hands

"I'm really sorry of the busyness around here, anyway what can I get you all?" she asked as she placed the pen near her pad read to take their orders.

"I'll have the deep fried scallops" said Yugi (2)

"I'll go with the sushi" said Solomon

"I'll have the Tai Sautee" said Pegasus

After they ordered they started talking about the tournament and what was going to happen, they talked all through dinner, and Yugi found it almost enjoyable and was almost sad when they had to leave.

"Well then I shall take you home now? Oh and what was your decision?" Pegasus said

"We'll do it" Said Yugi

"Oh well that's splendid, here is my number so you can call if you have any questions"

They headed back to the game shop; it was just as silent as going to the restaurant. By the time they got there it was almost 8pm.

"Ok then I'll see you all soon if not sooner" He said politely while Solomon and Yugi got out.

"Ok then Mr. Pegasus we'll be sure to call if we need anything, also thanks for the dinner" Yugi said nicely

"No problem Yugi boy" And after he said that the limo drove off.

"Well that went nicely" Yugi said to his Granddad, as they entered the shop and went upstairs to the main house.

"Yes it was, ok you can do what you want until midnight, because I'm going to catch an early night" He said while going to his room.

"Ok then good night grandpa" After he said that he decided to call one of his friends to tell them what had happened. He went to his room and decided who to call.

"Hmmmmm, who to call" He sat there thinking, then he gasps "Oh, I know" He Quickly dialed the number and hoped he wasn't asleep.

"Hello" Said the mystery voice

"Hey Ryou" Said Yugi

"Oh hello Yugi, are you ok?" Ryou said slightly surprised

"I just wanted to talk to you and tell you something weird that happened today"

"Oh what happened?"

"Pegasus is in town"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ryou said in shock.

"Yea I know I wondered that as well, apparently there's going to be a tournament soon and it's supposed to be for charity"

"Well that's a surprise"

"Yea I know and after the tournament there will be a bonus match, where the winner will go against me"

"That sounds amazing"

"Yea it does"

They both sat in silences for a minute before Ryou broke it.

"Hey why don't I come round tomorrow and we can find something to do" He asked

"Oh I just remembered there's; a circus and a fair coming next week should we go to that"

"Yes we should, although I'm not much into the circus but I'll defiantly go to the fair"

"Ok then we'll do that. See you tomorrow then"

"See you, Yugi"

After that they both hung up and Yugi got ready for bed.

* * *

Pegasus was on his way home thinking about the tournament, but as he was thinking about that he also remembered about finding an heir for his company, he knew he was defiantly not getting another girlfriend, _tomorrow _he thought_ I'll ask Croquet to find all the child care homes and I'll got visit them after the meeting, if I don't find one suitable I'll still donate money to them, since it will help them to progress further, and it will be another good thing I've done in my entire life._ He couldn't help but laugh lightly at the thought

"Mr. Pegasus we're at your apartment" said the driver as he opened the door to let Pegasus out and causing him to fall out of his daydream

"Oh, so we are, thank you I'll expect the same time tomorrow if you please" he says while getting out

"Yes sir" the driver replied before getting back into the car and driving off, Pegasus slowly shook his head from a thought and went into the top Penthouse, even though he already ate something from the restaurant he was still hungry, so he got out some fish from the freezer and some beans from one of the cabinets, cooked and ate them, washed up then went into his bedroom, got changed into his pjs and went to sleep.

* * *

(One week later)

"Everything seems to be in order for the tournament" Kaiba says while sitting in his big boss chair "there is no more need for these meetings, also it will take some time before the tournament starts, and this is where we shall split to do the different things for the tournament, I'll sort the whole thing and you shall do the charity one for Mr. Mouto, is that alright for you?"

"Yes it is, I'll check up with you when the charity is done and dusted" Pegasus replies with a slight sense of humor hiding in his expressions and a slight smirk on his face.

Kaiba rolls his eyes before saying "then the meeting is over" he rises from his chair as well as Pegasus and both leave the meeting room, and being greeted by a nearly hyper active Mokuba

"BIG BROTHER!" he says while glomping onto his waist

Kaiba is a little taken back "Mokuba did you have any sugar?"

"YES AND I'M HYPER" he says while moving away and jumping up and down like a rabbit "OH AND DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CIRCUS THAT'S COMING HERE TOMO- HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? " he says as Kaiba and Pegasus drag him into the meeting room

"How about somewhere where people won't be disturbed by a kid who can't control his sugar rush?" Kaiba explains simply after making him sit in one of none spinning chairs.

"May I ask what circus you were talking about?" Pegasus asks politely

Mokuba slightly calmed down since the sugar was wearing off "oh there was a circus that was coming tomorrow, and they have tigers and all sorts of stuff, including a fair, can I go Seto pleeeeeeeease?" he made the puppy eyes at him.

"I'll let you go if someone will go with you, I'm too busy tomorrow"

"I'll go with him" Pegasus said like it was no matter, truthfully he was excited but didn't want to show it since there might be a chance that he might break some of Kaiba's windows

"Really?" both Mokuba and Kaiba said at the same time

"Yes and I also heard that Yugi boy would be going there as well with one of his friends, I believe his name was Ryou?" he thought to himself out loud.

"How would you know?" Kaiba asks while looking at Pegasus

"Yugi boy was mumbling to himself about who he was going with" Pegasus smirked "so Mokuba here goes with me, Yugi boy and Ryou, that way you don't have to worry about me trying to kidnap him...again"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow thinking if he should trust Pegasus again, but having thought that, he could make sure that Mokuba would go with Yugi, he prefer it since trouble always find Yugi and he would stop at nothing to save his friends, even his own brother "alright, but Yugi better be with Mokuba when you get to the circus, other wise he's coming back here, is that alright Pegasus?"

"Yes Kaiba boy, until then" he gave them a quick wave before leaving the office building, he walked up to the limo driver and said "I would like to walk home, you can go there and ensure the others that I'm alright, you can also stay there until I get there"

"Yes sir" he didn't press on at the risk of his job so he got into the limo and drove off

Pegasus just slowly shook his head as he walked into the same direction as the driver, truth be told he wanted to take a walk because he was getting desperate into finding an heir and so far he came up naught, but being true to himself he gave money to the charities to help with the kids, including those who would end up on the streets since they were coming of age. But he knew he was not going to give up, he carried on and soon realized that his feet had taken him to Yugis' house, he also realized that he had to tell Yugi about him babysitting him with Mokuba and Ryou, in a way, but he really wasn't a fan of being near people, maybe it was because he lived on an Island and the only socializing he had was his servants, he slightly laughed at the thought, deciding to relive it later, he opened the shop door just as Yugi's granddad walked into the shop from another part of the house.

"Oh Mr. Pegasus, what brings you here?" he asked as he walked behind the counter

"I've just come to inform you that I am somewhat of a 'babysitter' for Yugi boy and his friends for the circus tomorrow" he emphasized the babysitter a bit

"I'm guessing it's because of Mokuba right?" Yugi replied while entering as well while rolling his eyes a bit

"Pretty much" Pegasus laughed a little "anyway I'll pick you up then your friend Ryou, I believe his name was, after I get Mokuba, how's that?"

"Ok Pegasus, until then" Yugi waved him goodbye before going upstairs to his bedroom

"See you Mr. Mouto" Pegasus waved him goodbye before walking out into the fresh coldish air once more, he speed walks home since he was in need of exercise, when he got there he told the driver that he could leave, went into his penthouse, got a shower, changed into his pajamas so he could get a good nights rest for the big circus day tomorrow.

* * *

Pegasus's alarm went off at 8 o'clock the next morning; he realized that today was the day he would have to babysit Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba, mostly Mokuba since he knew that Kaiba would have his head off in an instant if he lost and got Mokuba hurt, he may have been a bit heartless a few years ago but he knew he would never hit or hurt a child for as long as he lived, after taking a shower and getting into more none noticeable clothing which was some blue jeans, an ordinary red t-shirt with a blue denim jacket he went to get something to eat, he was ok with wearing these but only when he wanted to go under cover and make sure the paparazzi wouldn't follow him, even though he took a limousine they would have thought that he was some no body, which in reality Pegasus sometimes wanted to be, not some really rich person that people liked him for, but for what he was as a person, what he believed in, and it was all taken away when his only love had died from that deadly disease that couldn't be cured yet. Shaking the thought away he continued to look through the kitchen to look for something to eat, normally he would have chefs doing this but secretly he preferred to do it himself, he always thought it was good and to keep practicing it incase he was deserted on a desert Island, he pulled out some eggs, beans and sausage and decided to make an English breakfast, it took him 15 minutes to finish it so he placed them onto a plate, sat down on one of his seats and dug into his meal. After eating, he washed the plate and looked at his clock it was now 8:50 he realized now he had to go pick the others up so, he walked out of the door and took the elevator down to the lobby, he walked through the front doors and noticed the limo was here right on time, he got inside and they drove off to pick Mokuba up first followed by Ryou, then Yugi. He offered all three of them chocolate smoothies, but Mokuba had some fruit in his that he didn't know about. When they arrived at the fair it was 9:45 (3) which meant they had at least 15 minuets to wait, all they did was just talk about random stuff, Pegasus kept quiet and only spoke when one of them asked him a question. And in no time at all the people who owned the circus had let the people in, the group thought it was best to look around first to find were they should meet incase they got lost or when it was time for lunch. After a going round the park Yugi and Ryou decided to go to the circus (Although Ryou only went to the viewing section since he wasn't all that bothered) and Mokuba and Pegasus went to the fair. After they did there activities they met back at there meeting point at 12:20 so they could have there lunch.

"So Yugi how was the circus" Mokuba asked while he ate a hotdog

"It was ok, Ryou had fun looking at the animals since he wasn't bothered with the actual show" Yugi said while Ryou hummed in agreement while eating a salad.

"Heh although Yugi wished he went to the last show after what he heard" Ryou smirked

"Why's that?" Pegasus asked, suddenly interested in the conversation

"Because they have this new rare creature, never seen before" Ryou gulped "And I think I saw it"

Yugi turns to him and says "How could you since they aren't going to show it until an hour before they close?"

"I meant in it's cage, as I viewed the animals I noticed two circus people carrying a small wooden box that looked big enough to hold a monkey, but the weird thing was it had sticker on it saying 'Danger living animal, quite dangerous' on it, they dropped the box, literally, to the ground and left to get something to eat, I went over to look at this new animal but as I looked in, it went from pitch black to two eyes that looked nether human nor animal"

"You probably just imagined it Ryou" And left it at that "Anyway, I'm going to look at it tomorrow and see for myself" Yugi started stabbing his chips aggressively while thinking 'Die chips die, that's right you've just been defeated, your going to chippy prison' he looked up noticing that they were all staring at him, he was now embarrassed at what he was doing and tried to move away from there gaze.

"Perhaps your right Yugi, Mokuba can tell you all about it after the….Oh god no" Ryou tried to hide in his seat after he saw someone he had been crushing on since freshmen year. Yugi looked over to Ryou and tried to find who he was looking at and then turned his face since it had gone red.

"Yugi, Ryou what's the matter your faces have turned bright red" Mokuba asked in concern

"You see them three over there" Yugi pointed to the group behind them

"Yea what about…Oh my gosh they look just like you" Mokuba shouted

"Shhhhh Mokuba" Ryou said franticly

"Oh sorry" Mokuba looked behind him to see if they noticed but thankfully they didn't

"Who are they exactly?" He asked

"Well they're basically the kings of are school, since their rich and so popular" Said Yugi

"Yea and we have had crushes on them since we started our freshmen year" Said Ryou

"Yea and the reason they're nicknamed the kings of the school is because they're the richest in the school and that the other students look up to them, there are other rich students but not as rich as them, and they all hang out with them, it's kind of stupid really that all the rich kids hang around with each other and pick on all the poor and middle class kids" Yugi sighed

"Wow that sucks, what are their names?" Mokuba asked

"Oh I'm surprised you don't know since your brother hangs around with them as well" Yugi asked in surprise

"He does" Mokuba's eyes widened

"Yea, err oh yea the one who looks like Yugi is called Yami, he's the fourth richest in the school, Yugi has a slight crush on him, the one who looks like me is called Bakura, he's the third richest and I have a little crush on him, and then there's Marik he is one of the most hottest boys in the school, well the other two are but Bakura's the second, Yami's the third and Kaiba is the fourth, and me and Yugi have a huge crush on him even though he is dating Bakura" Ryou finished feeling a little red now, having mentioned that they both have crushes on the three richest students in the school.

"Wow that is really awkward" Mokuba said in slight awe after having heard that about his brother, "So how are they rich exactly?"

"Well their parents all own gaming company's but Kaiba's is obviously the biggest one here, but they're all connected to one another because they work together on tournaments and such forth, so they are all basically business partners" Ryou answered

"Yes they are, they are also going to be participating in helping to tournament that me and Kaiba are hosting, well just Kaiba boy, I'm going to be giving new rare cards out to the winner and then they will be going against the king of games who is sitting right in front of us" Pegasus smirked at Yugi.

"Erm yea I forgot about that" Yugi said shyly

"Eh well who cares about that, oh how about we all go on rides now and then me and Pegasus can go to the circus" Mokuba suggested

"Yea sure lets go" Yugi agreed

As they all walked away after finishing there dinner, they never noticed the trio watching them as they went further into the fair grounds. (4)

* * *

(An hour before closing)

_The pain…Make it stop, I don't want to feel this anymore, I want to be loved…but who could love a freak like me._

It was now time for the big finale, Yugi and Ryou stayed in the fairgrounds while Mokuba and Pegasus went to the see the circus special, as they both walked into the tent after paying, Pegasus noticed a sign just before he entered saying:

COME ONE COME ALL, COME SEE THE RAREST CREATURE ON EARTH, YOU WON'T BELIVE YOUR EYES

Ps: cameras are permitted but flash photography please

Pegasus couldn't help but role his eyes; 'of course they wouldn't want any flashes' he thought 'because it would scare whatever creature was inside' he managed to get two front row tickets which they sat down in just as the lights went down.

"Lady's and Gentlemen" said the ring master through the microphone "As you all know there is a special act of the rear creature, but he will not be showing until the end, but for now without further ado, let the show begin" With a flash he disappeared to reveal Arcana the magician for the main introduction.

Truth, be told Pegasus thought it was better looking at Toons in a circus rather than normal people, but other than that the show wasn't half bad, as he looked at his watch he realized it was a hour before closing time.

"And now Lady's and Gentlemen, as promised you will now see the rarest creature of all time, legend tells of a human being cursed by the Egyptian gods to look like a creature nether human nor animal for all eternity" As he talks the cage is being dragged in.

_Maybe he's right, maybe I am cursed to nether be loved nor care for, to be one to walk the lonely road of immortality…its ShowTime_

"Now lady's and gentlemen, will you please give it up for…THE SILVER DRAGON!"

As the curtains pulled back Pegasus was not prepared for the surprise that was in store for him.

* * *

**(1)This is a real restaurant in Japan and it is rich**

**(2)Ok these are real foods they sell there**

**(3)The fair and circus is in the middle of a field about an hour or so away from the city, and since it was so big they needed to find a big place for the fair and circus.**

**(4) This is were i was planing on leaving it but decided to carry on**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pegasus looked closer he realized that this wasn't a creature, it was a kid! No older than 16 THIS IS THE SILVER DRAGON?! Pegasus' mind screamed, as he looked closer he noticed that the kid's eyes were just like Ryou had described, his eyes looked human but his pupils looked like cats eyes._

"No sir you mustn't do that" cried the ring master

Pegasus moved his head just in time to see a flash from a camera by and a complete idiot and gasped along with a few screaming people to what just happened, there was a whooshing sound and Pegasus noticed wings were coming from this kids back and covering his face, as he removed them he began to spread them out wide as if saying 'get back, my territory' but as he looked closer to his face he noticed that his was silently crying and tears were threatening to escape his eyes.

_Please make it stop, make this pain go away; I don't want to be here anymore someone, please, HELP ME!_

As Pegasus looked at his body he managed to make out some of the details on the boy's body, first of the wings were completely silver with sparkled glitter, his tail was long but not small so it must be somewhere between his bum to his back knees and his claws were slightly large but not enough to cause damage.

"Someone remove this man from this tent please?" called the ring master, a few of the circus people grabbed the man and threw him outside the tent and made sure that he didn't come in again "anyway ladies and gentleman, this is the boy that was punished by the gods because of his beauty, they were jealous because he got all the attention and glory, they worshipped him because in their eyes, he was a god, this angered the gods so much, that they cursed him into a creature not human, not an animal, but somewhere in between"

Most of the audiences 'ooh and aah' while taking photos from their phones and thankfully weren't flashing lights like most cameras.

As Pegasus kept on looking at the child he became more determined to do something to help this poor kid _don't worry kid _Pegasus thought to him, _by the end of the week, I will save you from this prison._

(After the show)

Pegasus walked out of the tent with Mokuba skipping ahead of him

"Omgosh" he exhaled "that was the best thing I ever saw, wait till I tell Seto about the silver dragon, maybe he will go see it with me next time"

Before Pegasus could even stop himself he said "no Mokuba, I need you to make sure you don't tell Kaiba about this" causing Mokuba to stay where he was, at first he was shocked but could now tell that Pegasus was serious because he didn't say 'boy' at the end of his brother's name.

"Why don't you want him to know?" he asked while looking at him.

"Trust me Mokuba it's best that you don't know, for now anyway"

"Ok?" Mokuba was now puzzled

"Never mind let's find Yugi and his friend so I can send you all home"

He didn't need to say that because Yugi and Ryou were walking towards them "hey you guys, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes we did Yugi, it was amazing" Mokuba ended up forgetting what Pegasus just said to him and started jumping up and down like he was on sugar rush.

"And since you're here, I need you to do me a favor and take Mokuba home in the limo, I need to stay here and check something" Pegasus said

Yugi looked at Pegasus and could tell it was something to do with business and that creature that was in the box "don't worry Pegasus we'll make sure that Mokuba gets to Kaiba safe and sound"

"Good, tell the driver to come back as well" Yugi nodded and walked over to the limousine with Ryou and Mokuba in tow. Pegasus watched them until they got into the car, after the car drove off he went behind the circus tent to see a fenced off area that held all the animals for the show. He entered the area and took a look around to see if he could find the dragon, it wasn't till he tried to turn a corner did he hear the sound of a young boy crying out in pain did he try to hide.

"Nice going servant" said the man who chucked the boy to the ground

"I agree" Pegasus recognized as the ring master "thanks to you and your performance we made more money than we used to" he grabbed the boy by the collar and picked him up so that his feet were barely touching the ground, he gave the kid a sick smirk and threw him into the cage earning a 'oomph' in the process "oh cheer up will you? I'm going to be generous and give you some good bread for being a good boy with some good water" as he said 'bread' and 'water' he pulled out some good bread from his left pocket and a bowl of water from behind his back in his right hand, he chucked the bread at the kid and placed the cup down so hard in his cage that nearly half the water had spilled out "until tomorrow 'money maker'" and with that he laughed as he got out of the cage while locking it and leaving the boy still on the floor crying his poor eyes out.

When he was sure that they had gone Pegasus came out from his hiding spot and walked slowly towards the cage.

The boy heard movement and quickly lifted up his head to see a strange looking man with jeans and a hoodie, and quickly took his food and drink so the man wouldn't take them before he even dug in.

"Relax kid I'm not going to hurt you" the man said as he held up his hands "my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I just wanted to get to know you more" he smiled kindly to the still frightened boy.

As the boy looked closer he noticed that the man named Pegasus dug his hand into what the people called 'pockets' to retrieve something, thinking that it was something bad he quickly ran into a corner and buried his hands into his knees while wrapping his arms around them.

Pegasus noticed this and quickly retrieved the item; it was a bottle of water, the volcanic kind and quickly rolled it into the cage.

The boy looked up to find something against his leg; he shakily grabbed the bottle and looked at it then back at Pegasus

"What's wrong, never seen a bottle before" Pegasus raised an eyebrow

Since it was obvious that he was giving it to him the boy just shook his head

"Give it to me then and I'll open it for you" he moved so his arm was inside the cage gesturing the boy to put it in his hand.

The kid looked at the bottle, then to the man and back to the bottle again, since he really didn't have a choice he carefully moved forward and placed the bottle into his hand.

Pegasus moved his other arm into the cage to prove to the boy that he wasn't teasing him with the water, opened the cap and reached forward as far as he could to the boy to give it back him.

The kid gladly took the bottle and drank as much as he could _geese what have they done to this poor kid he hasn't eaten in ages, let alone able to drink proper water_ Pegasus thought, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, he unwrapped half of it and held it out for the kid who gladly snatched it after chugging down all the water.

"You look like you needed that" Pegasus said with a slight chuckle.

The boy nodded at him, but then crawled into the corner when he heard footsteps come closer to the cage. Pegasus noticed the frightened expression on the kids face; he took a guess that it was one of the guards that was coming.

"Hey kid, don't worry, I'll try and get you out of here" Pegasus whispered, before he turned around and gave the kid a nod, to say he'll be back.

The next day Pegasus sat in his living room thinking of ways to save the boy from the circus, every time he got an idea he knew it was a useless one because he would have no idea how to act on it, the only idea he had was to buy him off them, but he knew it would be tricky, plus he didn't like thinking of the boy as an object, that was to cruel. After a few more minutes Pegasus decided that he would go to the circus again, to try and talk to the boy, to gain his trust, he knew it would be hard work but he was willing to do it for the boy's safety. While he was thinking of the boy he decided to bring some food with him because he knew all the food the boy was eating wasn't very healthy, so he decided to bring something decent to eat which was some fresh wheat bread, a bottle of water and would get some fish from the market on his way there, he placed the food into a mini packet, placed both bottle and bread into his rather large pockets and left his apartment after closing and locking it, he entered his limo and told them to go to the markets near the center, he ordered two big fishes which was then put into a bag that would stop the smell from escaping, got back into the limo and headed off once again to the circus.

"Mr. Pegasus, we're here" Pegasus hadn't realized he slept until the driver woke him up, it was weird that blonde boy had such of an effect him, he didn't really get a decent night sleep because of it, but he didn't mind, as long as he got some sleep afterwards anyway.

"Thank you, please wait here I won't be gone for long" he says as he gets out of the limo

"Yes sir" he says and goes back to his driver seat.

As Pegasus made his way through the circus maze he heard the familiar whimper coming from the boy again, obviously they were beating him again, he grabbed his phone out and snuck behind a tent, he carefully lifted it so it was facing them all and took a few photos, if he ever resulted into buying him and they refused then he would have no choice but to black mail them and show that he had proof of child abuse, though he really wouldn't do that because then they would take him to the research facility and the disgusting scientists would treat him the same way but with drugs and experiments.

"Stay in there till we need you boy" growled a man after slamming the cage door and locking it shut before leaving him with no food.

Pegasus just looked at him in disgust as he put the mobile away; once he was sure the man was gone he carefully made his way to the boy and carefully tried to get his attention

"Hey little boy, remember me?" he said with a polite smile

The boy who was eating some stale bread, looked up at the sound of someone's voice, and he noticed it was the same man who came to see him yesterday

"Ew don't tell me you're eating that garbage?" he says while pulling his nose upwards

The boy looked down then back to Pegasus and nodded slowly

"Well we've got to change that now haven't we? We can't have a weak boy who can barely walk out of here can we?"

The boy just looked at him puzzled

"Never mind, here these are for you" he placed his hands in his pockets and pulled out a bag of fish, a bottle and some bread, he tossed the bread and water into the cage which landed next the boy, who wolfed and chugged them all down and amazingly didn't choke, next he pulled the fish out of the bag and the boy started wagging his tail excitedly like a dog waiting to go on a walk, Pegasus did the same thing by tossing the fish in where the boy quickly grabbed them and started ripping the heads off before eating them, thankfully Pegasus didn't feel queasy when it happened, he looked at his watch and realized that he had to leave "listen boy I'm going to have to go, but I promise that I'll see you everyday day of the week with some food for you alright?"

The boy looked at the man who gave him the food and knew that it would happen, but if he came yesterday then he was sure that he would come again tomorrow, so he nodded to show that he understood.

Pegasus gave him a rare genuine smile "alright I'll see you tomorrow, until then" he got up, dusted himself off and left the poor kid once again _don't worry child, by the end of the week, you will be living with me_ he thought as he walked towards the limo.

(Saturday Morning)

He tried and tried but still Pegasus had no luck in finding other ways into getting the boy, so he came to plan B: buy him from them and use black mail if necessary. So he got ready in his business suite and headed out for the circus. When he arrived, he noticed they had already started packing up, so he knew he only had one shot at this, thankfully he didn't have to look long to find an employee who worked at the circus, he walks up to him and says "Hi my name is Maximillion Pegasus, and I would like to speak to your boss about a business proposition."

The man looks at him while gaping like a fish, before finally coming to his senses and gesturing him to follow with his finger, two bodyguards came up behind Pegasus, the guard on the right gave him a briefcase after Pegasus moved his hand outwards, he moved it back in before following after the man.

It wasn't long till they came to the ring masters trailer, the employee knocked on the door before steeping to the side and Pegasus stepped slightly forwards.

The door opened slightly reveling, a bald head peeking through "Who is it?"

"My name is Mr. Pegasus and I'm here for a business proposition" he said in his business voice

The bald man's eyes widened "one moment please"

Pegasus nodded his head before the door slammed shut, there were a few banging noises before the man properly opened the door wearing the same outfit he wore in the ring (1)"sorry about that, how about we discuss this in my tent next to my trailer?"

"Very well then" Pegasus moved so the man had enough space to leave and show them inside the tent, it turned out to be very spacious and had a few candles on various sets of tables.

"Now what can I do for you Mr. Pegasus?" he said in a business voice

"You may not have notice but I came here on Tuesday and watched your show, and I must say that you made an impressive show" Pegasus smirked

"Well we people do what we can to make sure people have a good run for their money"

"I can imagine, but I am more interested in the young boy that you had on display at the end"

The man paled, this was the first time that anyone asked for the kid "what is it?"

"I have an interest in buying the kid, and I can pay well if you accept" there was a slight evil glint in his eye but he tried to stay simple as possible.

"I'm sorry sir but he is not for sale, he belongs with us" the replied simply but Pegasus could tell there was nervousness in his voice

"Is this your final answer then?" he slightly threatened

"Yes sir it is"

"Then you leave me with no choice" he pulled out the phone that was in his left pocket and clicked on the photos that he took when they abused the boy and showed them to the man "as you know it is illegal to abuse underage kids, so if you don't give him to me now then I will have no choice but to report this to the police"

"You're bluffing, if you did that then he will be taken to a science place and be dissected" the man nearly cried out

"I can make sure they don't know about that, but I can assure you that you will still be sentenced for child abuse and thrown into prison, my offer is one thousand yen, take it or leave it"

The man thought for a moment, if he refused the deal then no matter how far he ran the police would get him and Pegasus would still get the boy, however if he took the deal he would get money but wouldn't have the boy that gave them more money than when they didn't have him.

"Have you reached your decision?"

The man sighed "deal"

Pegasus managed to breath out a relief without the others noticing and gave the man the brief case "you can keep the case, consider it a gift, and I give you my word that no one will know of this and what you did to the boy"

It was the man's turn to breathe out relief "thank you sir"

They both shook hands and Pegasus left the tent and followed the employer to the cage the boy lived in.

"Good news freak, you just got bought" the man said

The boy looked from the man to the one in a suit and in an instant began to cower away, though the man in the suit looked familiar, the man walked towards him and said "as you know my name is Mr. Pegasus, call me that and we'll get along just fine" that was when the boy realized it _was_ the same man who was talking to him the past week, he nodded when he was asked a question and began to stand up when the man came over and unclipped his chains and placed a collar with a leash around his neck "this is just in case he tries to run away" the man said as he handed the lead to Pegasus.

"I don't think that will be necessary, since it is clear that he can barely stand at all, isn't that right?" he asked the boy who nodded "but I will keep it on him till we leave, thank you once again for your time" he turned to leave with the boy wobbling behind him but not far for him to start choking on the collar since it was a little loose around his neck.

As they got into the limo and started to drive off Pegasus looked at the boy and said "I am going to get you out of this collar, so can you please try not to move too much, I don't want to hurt you" he said with a sad voice at the end.

The boy only nodded again as Pegasus began to take the collar off of his neck "is that better?" he asked, the boy nodded again.

"Can you talk at all?" the boy shook his head "is it because you lost your voice or is it because you talk in another language?" the boy held two fingers up, which meant that he could only speak in another language "what language is it?"

To be honest the boy wasn't sure what language it was so he said in his own tongue "Is est lingua ego narro" (1)

Pegasus was shocked and was sure his jaw dropped, he assumed the boy was speaking Arabic, instead he finds out that the boy is speaking Latin, a dead and lost language.

"Mr. Pegasus, we're here sir" called the driver from the front.

Pegasus looked around the limo for something to hide the boy's body with; as he looked in one of the hidden compartments he found a blanket that was just long enough to hide some of the tail as well as the wings "alright then, can you wrap your tail around your waist? Is just so no one can see your true appearance, I promise you that once we get inside I will get rid of it and you can spread your wings out for as long as you want" the boy nodded and began folding his wings as close to him as possible and wrapped his tail around his waist "I am going to start wrapping this around you ok?" he warned the boy

Again the boy nodded and Pegasus slowly began to wrap the piece of material around most of the boys top half, when he had finished there was only a tip of the wing showing "ok then let's get you inside and warm you up" he wrapped an arm around the boys waist and held him close, 1, to make sure the blanket wouldn't fall of and 2, because the poor boy was shivering

(When they got into the penthouse)

"This is your new home now" Pegasus said to him as he pulled the blanket off of the boy "while you stretch yourself out I'm going to get you some food, you look like you need it" he lightly chuckled and left to get super done.

When he saw Pegasus had left the boy took into his surroundings, it was obvious that the man was rich, but it was absolutely clean and tidy, he stretched out his wings and tail and was slightly glad to be able to do this, he also heard a few joints pop and crack but that was mostly because he was stuck inside the cage since he was a child, he managed to re track his wings as Pegasus came out of the kitchen

"The foods done, you can come in now" he went back in with the boy following

"I didn't know what you liked so I gave you some fish, bread and water, like when you were in that disgusting place"

The boy slightly shivered but went over to the table and waited for Pegasus' order to sit down and eat. "Well sit and dig in then" the boy quickly sat down and slowly ate his food, afraid that if he ate it all he wouldn't get any more for tomorrow.

Reading the boys mind Pegasus replied "if you think I'm going to starve you then no I'm not like those idiots in the circus, I give people respect, so eat as much as you want and don't hesitate to ask for more, I can understand your language since I'm part archeologist" he explained

The boy still ate slow but wasn't too fast to eat it all and started to feel sleepy

"Let's get you to bed then, we can talk about the rules tomorrow" he placed the dishes in the sink picked the boy up bridal style and placed him in his room so he could keep an eye on him during the night, he showered and dressed the boy even though it was slightly tricky to do and helped him get on the bed, to the boys surprise it felt like he was sleeping on petals "do you have a name?" he asked, the boy shook his head, Pegasus helped him to get under the blankets and went into the bathroom to quickly change into his bed clothes, placed them near his bed and began to get under the covers with the boy who he noticed had already fallen asleep, Pegasus couldn't help but smile "good night…Malik" and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Whooooooooooooo! next chappy is here, also mine and Dragonblade122 storys might take a little longer than usual to update since we are starting collage, and don't panik about no updates because we will as soon as we can.**

**(1) This is the language i speak (Latin) **


End file.
